Heartless Girl
by cruel-san
Summary: There's a humors about a popular beautiful blue-haired girl yet cold heartless person named Rein, which no one can ever talk to her only her twin sister, Fine and her friends who'll the one, can melt her heart? And the other side, a curious person and arrogant one interested to her. What will happen when Shade meets her?
1. Chapter 1

At the lovely kingdom academy a popular school in the whole mysterious planet which really all student wanted to be one of part of the academy. A peaceful day for all student but..

"Guys let's go!" girl student.

"There's a fencing competition at the gymnasium and the one who fighting was the popular heartless person!" boy shouted.

"Let's go! I want to see her in person!" the other student really exited said.

All students running through the gymnasium very excited. In all levels in the school knew about the cold-heartless person mostly first year really want to see her. And the other hand there's someone listening about the heartless person.

"A heartless person?" someone said listening a while ago above the tall tree jumped to the ground and also went to the gymnasium.

"Wow~! there's a lot of student here." Shade said in amusement. The gymnasium crowded by all year levels. He went more near to see the competition but there's no one here yet but the challenger only.

The door opened inside the gymnasium all students shouted. "KYYYAAAAH" she's here!" Shade saw a person covered by white attire a fencing proper uniform covered by the masked.

"So you're here accepted my challenge" the challenger said.

"Ahh~ yeah, but I don't really care about this challenge." The heartless person said so boring.

"What a boring person" Shade mumbled.

"What?! I see you already one the masked because you're ugly right? A popular heartless person" The challenger sarcastic and irritated replied.

"Yeah, I'm the one" a boring answered.

"So let's begin the fight." The chaperon of the challenger challenged.

"So let's start." The challenger said.

"It's going to start" student shouted.

The two started to position to fight, "Start!" a girl began.

The challenger start attacking the person said the heartless one, but it easily dodge by the opponent, the challenger lost her poise became irritated.

"It's so funny, why there's a lot of student wanted to fight with her, right Fine?" Shade looked behind him, he saw a curly blonde girl said with a girl with red haired.

"I don't know too." Red haired answered.

Student shouted, "KYAAAAHH" then all the attention only watching at the heartless person silently. The heartless person position in elegant poised in the fencing style waiting to start to attack the challenger. The challenger stepped backward. A sudden quick attacked to the challenger by the heartless person.

Students shouted "Heartless person won!" everyone clasped and shouted. The challenger dropped her weapon.

" Done." Heartless person said and walked away.

"Wait!" the challenger stopped and took away her masked. A beautiful young lady with creamy haired showed. "I want to see your face, to know my opponent defeated me." She said

Heartless person looked back, "you challenge without knowing me, why all curious about me." Heartless person said elegantly yet bored.

First years shouted "Right, I want to see your face."

"Or you're just ugly person so you don't want to show your face." Other first year shouted.

The other levels only watching and listening to them, Shade also curious about that person how he was popular. "Let see what he look like?" Shade mumbled.

"Okay" heartless person said.

Rein took away her masked and revealed some of her few strand of her hair it's a blue one then when she removed of her masked.. a blue-long haired girl showed. She shook her head and slowly opened her eyes and also revealed a beautiful pair of sea-green eyes.

"So hoot" she complained. The challenger, the first year level and also him, just was staring at her with amusement.

"Are you okay?" she asked the challenger.

"Ahhh.. I'm fine." The challenger startled and blushed.

The first years started to chattering, "Gosh, she's beautiful."

"Soorry, for saying your ugly" first year boys apologized. She looked and stared cold. "I don't care." She mumbled.

She looked at my direction, "Let's go Fine we need to eat lunch." She said.

"Yes, Rein. I'm just waiting." The red haired girl she saw a while ago named Fine answered.

"Sorry, and thank you" Rein replied and they walked out. The other levels shouted "You're still the best, Rein! Let's see who will win your heart for the next challenge"

"Next challenge." Student chattered. "For all students, boys and girls"

Rein answered. "Whatever."

Shade interested for the upcoming challenge. "Ehh~" Shade mumbled.

The entire student went outside off the gymnasium, Rein, Fine and the group walking.

"Rein!" Shade shouted and Rein looked at his direction.

Rein just stared at him soo cold and Shade smiled and sudden kissed on the lips.

"I'm going to say Hi, I'm Shade." Shade introduced. Rein shocked but easily recovered.

"Hi." Rein answered. Soo cold. Heh-

"Kyaaaah" students squealed. "So challenged accepted" Shade challenged.

"Whatever." Rein cold replied and walked away with the group "Rein?" concerned by the group.

Shade watched the figure of the group looking at Rein still wearing her fencing uniform.

"You really challenge me, right Rein?" Shade whispered with devilish smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A week of fencing competition and a week without attending school but Fine and everyone gave me notes to catch up the lessons. Also a week without any challenge to me "The Heartless Person", the hell I care for those nonsense challenges. A peaceful week for me, school so tiring lately.

Fencing club arrived at the academy and all students really waiting for them to congratulate.

"Where's Miss Rein?" a couple of girl students chattering.

"Congratulations! Fencing club! We were the champion!" Students cheered.

Rein walking through the academy; she dropped by to the town to buy something she wants. When she arrived at the academy gate a new transfer first year student bullied by the second years,

"Oi! Clean up my uniform!" second year commanded. A bastard second year uniform soaked by the red juice he drinking. Students are only watching, sighed.

"Yes.." transfer student answered. He wipe the soaked part but "Sorry" he apologized.

"What have you done?" the red juice stained to his uniform. "My uniform is~" he going to punch the bullied one.

"Oi, don't bully weak people." I said.

"What?" second year glared at me, "And who are you? bastard! Friend of this fool?

"It's none of your business." I replied. He didn't recognize me; maybe I'm wearing a loose jacket and pants. My jacket's hood covering my face, he was planning to attack me. I quickly dodged the attack. I'm not really into bare hand fighting but why not? An uppercut I saw at the television. I going to do it, I saw an opening then a quick punch up. I stopped at breath taking punch, he just looking at my hands.

"You're just only a badmouthed second years huh!" I mocked. "Don't bother this thing." I pointed the bullied student. "Say sorry!" I commanded.

"Sorry!" second years apologized.

"Thank you for helping me out." Transfer student said.

"I'm not helping you out, you know; you're just blocking my way." I answered and walked directly to the main hall and to meet Fine to the cafeteria.

"Wow! He's cool"

"Who is he?" students asked curiously.

At the cafeteria, Fine and everyone waiting

"Where's Rein? She's late." Altezza irritated. While Altezza complaining and walking, she tripped in her own foot "Ahh" someone caught her.

"Oh! Thank you!" Altezza said and blushed.

"The hoodie guy." The student said.

"Ehh~ Are you blushing, Altezza?" Rein teased. Altezza noticed the voice, "You! Rein!" Altezza shouted.

"Rein?" "She said Rein? ""EHHHHH!" voice echoed to the cafeteria, students unbelievably it's Rein.

"Of course, I am." Rein said and she removed her hood, revealed her face.

"What?" she innocently asked.

"What? You're late!" Altezza lectured. "Oh! Sorry!" Rein scratched her head; she looked at Fine, "Sorry" I apologized.

"It's okay." Fine said and smiled. And sit at their table occupied. "Congratulations, Rein!" everyone greeted. "Thank you."

"Wow! She's totally cool" student gossiping, "The hoodie guy a while ago and the heartless person Rein only one." "How about the guy who kissed her?" "Shade-guy?"

Rein listening to the girls talking at their side, while eating her lollipop, Shade? Ah! I remembered the one who challenged me, about the person who will win my heart, what kind of challenge is that? I sighed. "What are you thinking, Rein?" Bright asked.

I flinched "A nothing really," and removed my lollipop to my mouth and hold in for a while. I felt like my lollipop missing, I saw my hand empty-handed. "Eh? My lollipop?" I uttered.

"What happen Rein?" everyone concerned.

"Are you looking for this?" someone said. I turned to my side a tall-guy standing and pointing the lollipop inside his mouth. "Sweet" he complained and we were blankly looking at him.

"KYAAAAAH It's Shade" I heard girls squealing. "So sweet. Indirect kiss" the other said happily. What the.. I glared at him,

"You!" I said angrily. "What with that look?" Shade asked with annoying smile to his face again. "Did you not miss me, my heartless princess?"

"As if!" I answered and fight a staring contest with him. His dark blue eyes kinda pale and tired yet still strong, "Arghh.. Give up for a while." He back out.

What happened? But my lollipop..

"My lollipop.." I uttered. Shade quickly vanished to my sight. I didn't feel his presence quickly.

"I'm going to visit the garden" I mumbled.

While walking to my way at the garden, I saw Shade reading under the tree looked serious, "Problem?" Shade said annoyingly. He looked up. I stood in front of him, looking at him.

"Easy!" I said.

"Rein?" he unbelievably said. He smiled. "So did you really miss me?"

"No." I answered quickly. "So heartless" Shade complained, he tried to stand up but Shade collapsed.

"Oi You!" I immediately caught him. "Wake up!" Shade heard Rein complaining. "You!"

"Oh no! I hate this" I mumbled.

* * *

**Wah! Enjoy! sorry for making Rein real boyish, I saw Rein's character boyish yet lady personality than Fine boyish character.**

**The manga showed her personality like this. For this chapter, rest for challenges for a while and for incoming chapters, Shade not yet.. XD**

**Also for the first chapter sorry for mixing some words such as challenger, she, he, heartless. hehe 'scratch heads while eating lollipop' R.I.P to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time, I remembered, I passed out when Rein…Rein, I opened my eyes, "Where am I?"

"Oh Good morning, young man!" man greeted me, smiling. I sat up, "Who are you? And where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Ah my my.. My name is Grey and you're now in my house." Grey-sensei introduced.

"What am I doing here?" Shade curiously asked.

"Ah..Rein brought you here, how kind she was, my. I remembered, when I opened my door she was carrying a person and asked for help with her cute and worried face las..Grey-sensei distracted.

"What are you talking about, sensei?" a person said.

"OH my, my cute Rein! You are now here." Grey-sensei said.

"Shade wa-" Rein ignored. "my~"

"Sensei I bought all things you need." Rein arranging things she bought.

"Sorry, Shade." Sensei apologized. I just smiled. "Sensei breakfast is ready!" Rein shouted.

"Rein, come here! Shade needs help" sensei said.

Rein went inside of the small room infirmary, "What?"

"Carry Shade." Sensei commanded.

"What? But he's heavy, sensei" Rein complained.

"No but" Grey-sensei seriously commanded.

"Ah I'm okay I can't stan-"Shade tried to stand up yet his leg's still weak luckily Rein caught him, "What a pain"

"You have lack of energy; you're not eating properly, so the result" sensei lectured.

At the dining room, the three of them eating breakfast silently

"What happen to me?" Shade curiously asked.

"Over fatigue, not eating properly so you passed out and got a high fever last night" sensei said. "Don't over use your body; you have nice and healthy strong body." Sensei reminded.

I looked at Rein, Sensei noticed. "This heartless girl beside me, really have a small and kin- ack" sensei felt the pain in his side.

"Don't talk nonsense, sensei. I'm not helping him. And I don't want someone saw us together." Rein straightly said. "Ah after you done eating and gained your energy, prepare we need to go." Sensei looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Grey-sensei" Shade said.

"No problem" sensei replied.

"Hurry up! We need to catch up morning class" Rein hurriedly said.

I and Rein walked in the middle of nowhere, Grey-sensei way house was a secluded and like labyrinth, Rein looked around, "No one" We now in the garden for a minute, "Let's split out, I'm going to this way" Rein walked out. "Rein!" I called out but Rein vanished. "Thank you." I mumbled.

I walked at the middle of the hallway;"Morning Miss Rein" student greeted me. "Morning" I replied. I entered to my classroom; I saw familiar face, the transfer student? Eh! I thought he's a first year. He's wearing glasses and his bangs kinda disturbing. Morning class slowly and peacefully ended.

"Ahmm.." someone talking to me and lift up my head. The transfer student, "present..."he handle a box and I took it, "What is this?" I asked. "Ahh..m..c"

"Hmm.." I stood up and get my clip on my pocket. I clipped his bangs, "Such a bother"I said. We're a same height, I couldn't believe. Ah! I felt people looking at us;I get the box and went away.

"Ah! Thank you for this!" I lifted up the box without looking.

"Wow! Lucky!""Rein received his present"

"No way!" Students chattered.

A week ago my mother hospitalized again because of her weak health and I took care of her at the same time school's stuffs also need to took care my sister and I didn't realize my own health then it was embarrassing Rein helped me out yet she didn't asked anything so cold even my thank you. Was she really hated me?

I heard someone chattering at Rein's class"Wow! That person was really lucky you know!"

"A transferred student?" "Ah..his name"

"Dark" Dark? Hmm..

"Rein received his gift and clipped his hair but he's really handsome and cute."

Rein received his gift and clipped his hair but he's really handsome and cute? Dark? What on earth..

I walked quickly through my way to the cafeteria"Rein, What is that?" Fine asked.

"A gift?" Rein answered. "Eh!" everyone surprised. "But as far as I know you really rejected all gifts that given to you and this one.." Altezza bothered.

"Yeah!" Rein just agreed innocently. "I like this gift." Rein added.

"You like it?" Altezza didn't get it. Fine smell the box "Ah..he chose a good one, you're favorite, chocolate mint"Rein nodded and opened the box. "How did you know that, Fine?" Bright questioned.

"Because of the relaxing cold smell~" Fine said proudly. "And Rein does bake sweets." Rein glared at Fine "Ahh~Sorry" Rein ate some quietly. "What?" Fine curiously asked. "Homemade" Rein answered and shared to everyone ate it all. "Delicious!"

"Rein?" Someone called and Rein turned and he saw the transferred student, "You, why?" Rein asked with her chocolate in her left hand. Dark move closer to Rein "hhmm..Rein can you go-"

"Rein" another person called and now it's Shade, "Who?" he looked at the guy in front of Rein, "Rein, are you cheating on me?" Shade teased. "What the hell are you talking about?" Rein asked calmly. Shade just ignored it and looked at Rein's hand. Chocolate? Shade grabbed Rein' hand and get the chocolate using his mouth, "What are you- my chocolate?" Rein surprised.

"Ehh! Are you mad?" Shade asked sarcastically.

Now, Rein gripped her hand, "you got my lollipop now my chocolate." Rein mumbled.

Shade talking while biting half of Rein's chocolate and bend a little so Rein can reach him, "If you really want it get -"Shade held his breath because Rein's face was in front of him, and bit the half of chocolate and the other half on Shade's mouth. Shade blushed and can't even move for a second.

Rein back off, and licked her fingers, "Am not yet satisfied because it got only the half." Said while she's glaring at Shade.

Everyone suddenly in shock – "KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH" Shade blushed furiously at this time.

* * *

**still R.I.P- Chapter 3! **


End file.
